stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Timeline
1961 A.C. - It is released due to the failure of the experiments the Goa'uld Kel'dor on the toxic planet Dorii ,abandonment of the planet from the Goa'uld Nirrti, Kel dor manages to retain some Jaffa in his service by making his personal guard. * 1997 A.C. - The planet Prakiti is explored by SG 1 * 2005 A.C. - Dakara Battle, Fallen Goa'uld Empire , Born Free Jaffà Nation, Orii First Contact ,Great purge Goa'uld, through the work of the Tok'ra , The alliance New Mind is founded it's composed essentially of Goa'uld escaped the purge operated by the Tok'ra and the Free Jaffa Nation , Kel'dor is killed but his body was stolen, is resurrected albeit late, the Goa'uld is forced to use one of the subjects of the experiments Nirrti, the planet's population Dorii does not even reach one million inhabitants due to radiation and experiments genetic made by Nirrti, use of physiological nano devices Kel'dor and part of the planet's population Dorii * 2006 A.C. - The New Mind alliance expands and becomes one of the new threats under the leadership of the Goa'uld Ba'al , Cooperation of the latter in the war against Orii, Indra reconquer the planet Prakiti after a week of siege, begins the reconstruction of the Goa'uld forces. * 2007 A.C. - Ending the war against the Orii, Fighting on planets Leonops, Amarna and Piramess by the Alliance New Mind, Or'naxt Goa'uld prominent, Caesarion dies in one of the clashes on the planet Amarna ,Sekhmet is released accidentally, attempt to restore the empire Goa'uld by the latter failed, death of the Goa'uld Amun * 2008 A.C. - Ba'al is considered the last of the System Lords, is tried and sentenced to death by the extraction, the New Mind Alliance puts Queen Anat to replace the deceased Ba'al, .the goa'uld Kara arrives on the planet Goloka, where he established a bloody dictatorship, shipping Goa'uld, in the Pegasus Galaxy under the command of Ra Harmakhis, colonization of the planet Heliopolis Nova and subsequent crisis among the Goa'uld colonizers led by Ra Harmakhis and New Mind alliance, battle of Heliopolis Nova, Ra Harmakhis assumes the full autonomy of action in the Pegasus galaxy, exploration and conquest of the planet Haram in the Pegasus galaxy, Belus leaves the planet Heliopolis Nova disagree with Ra Harmakhis. * 2009 A.C. - Battle of Harset, the New Mind alliance is destroyed, the survivors found refuge scattering in the galaxy , many of the Goa'uld queens are initially brought to safety on the planet Kom Ombo, only to be moved on the planet Khenem considered safer. New alliance restructuring and conversion in the New Mind Goa'uld Empire, It is rescued the Asgard ship from the edge of a black hole, the rebirth of the Asgard civilization, formal alliance of survivors Asgard with the Tau'ri, first contact with the Goa'uld Achàman, Echeyde where on the planet is committed mass suicide in favor of the Goa'uld by the population, Argos is regained by the Goa'uld Pelops, Samedi failed in his attempt to recapture the planet Nyambe, Sedask is killed in 'orbit of the planet Loeask ,the planet Eskal is conquered by the army sent by Khnum, will then become part of the personal territories of Goa'uld Nesmeti, son of the System Lords , Aziru becomes part of the Stargate Command, summit to Hassara station, Kali and Indra attempt to kill the Goa'uld Zeus * 2010 A.C. - Sarah Gardner is finally freed from the memories of the Goa'uld Osiris, Rassilov prisoners makes the SG1 team and attempts to acquire the technology of Asgard laser weapons, was killed aboard the city of Crystallopolis, the theft of a Asgard crystal, creates an alliance among the most powerful Goa'uld, it is declared a war between Goa'uld and the Tau'ri, Ra Harmakhis conquer the planet Haram, reorganization of the population on the model used by the deceased Ra on the planet Abydos * 2011 A.C. - During a normal exploration on the planet in the Milky Way called P9V-810, a Alterans device unexpectedly activates, sending a signal through the stargate network. The signal lasts only a few minutes, but it is enough to awaken the dormant race of Malecathi ,after less than a month in the Milky Way appears Malecathi fleet is attacked the space station in Sigma Site, beginning of the war against the Malecathi , are attacked and devastated dozens of planets during the conflict forcing the Tau'ri to turn at first to the Free Jaffa Nation, and later to the complete destruction of the fleet of the latter and their main planet, directly to the Goa'uld. It is signed an alliance agreement between the System Lords and the Tau'ri, loss of many Goa'uld planets and much of the Goa'uld fleet than that of Earth. * 2012 A.C. - Final dissolution of the Free Jaffa Nation, unexpectedly Malecathi fleet leaves the Milky Way, the Hassara Congress in which the System Lords get the full official recognition, was born on Neo Goa'uld Empire under guide of the Supreme Lord System Khnum, economic and military reconstruction the planet Earth, Osiris takes control of the planet Necropolis and claim the possessions of the late Goa'uld Samedi, war between Osiris and Underlord of Samedi defeat last ques, Osiris declares System Lord attracting the wrath of Khnum, alliance with the Goa'uld Zipacna battle of Necropolis, Sobek attempts to take control of the planet Bubastis, but when his Jaffa are aware of the fall of the Goa'uld, forcing the rebel Goa'uld to return to the planet Faiyum not before he had destroyed his fleet, the planet Chulak is freed from the crystallization, but is immediately claimed by the Goa'uld, agreement on the control of the planet Chulak, the Goa'uld Satra makes its appearance * 2014 A.C. - The wraith discover the presence of the Goa'uld in the Pegasus Galaxy, they attack a planet on which there is a cloning center, is the construction of Ha'tak abandoned in favor of new Nut'tak more advanced and powerful than previous mothership, the battle in the orbit of the planet Athos from a Goa'uld and Wraith fleet, they are wiped out, Ra Harmakhis takes control of the planet Athos * 2019 A.C. - Amaterasu invades the planet Jade despite all attempts to prevent it, the civil war on the planet Jade Categoria:Timeline